villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Russ Cargill
Russ Cargill is the main antagonist of The Simpsons Movie. He is the head of the EPA (Environmental Protection Agency), and also the commander of the Dome operation. He was voiced by Albert Brooks (credited as "A. Brooks"). Character At first, Russell appears as a very professional figure, keeping the idea of continuing his job and finishing it. However, after the Simpsons escape the dome, Cargill goes mad with power and forgets about his job and orders, only focusing on destroying Springfield and capturing the family. Role in the movie Russ first appears taking the mutant squirrel from the lake Homer polluted to President Schwarzenegger, who randomly chooses one of the options Cargill offers him. The chosen proceedure was to encase Springfield in a huge glass dome (refered to as "Trappuccino" by the citizens) to contain the high pollution levels, obviously enraging the citizens, who decide to find Homer and his family and kill them. They escape through a hole in the ground and run to Alaska, but Cargill discovers their escape and becomes mad with power, vowing to trap them inside again. His next scene shows him tricking the President into choosing "Operation: Soaring Eagle", which involves destroying the whole area in which Springfield is located and create a "New Grand Canyon" (advertised by Tom Hanks). After Marge watches the advertisement in the television, she tries to get Homer to come with her and the kids, but Homer's selfishness makes her go alone with Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. But after he watches a message she recorded over her marriage tape, Homer has a change of heart and goes after her. Meanwhile, the CIA tracks Marge's location through her cellphone, revealing her location to Cargill, who traps them inside the dome again. Homer reaches Springfield in the exact same time the bomb is being activated. He does enter the city, but knocks the bomb inside in the process, much to the city's anger. However, he gets a motorcycle and, with the help of Bart, throws the bomb through the dome's "ceiling," which explodes and destroys the dome while Homer lands in Springfield Gorge. Cargill then appears and aims a shotgun at Homer and Bart, but just when he's about to fire, Maggie throws a boulder on his head from behind, instantly knocking Cargill unconscious. He is presumably arrested after the events of the movie. Other appearances Russ briefly appears in the opening sequence of the episode of season 19 called He Loves To Fly And He D'ohs, his only appearance outside the movie so far. He was also seen in The Simpsons Comics on The Death of Comic Book Guy Part 2, giving President Arnold Schwarzenegger the news that people wont be insulted on the internet anymore. The president then says that he thought that he had fired him and does so after he's finished telling him. Later in the same comic he is seen working for Mayor Quimby and telling him about the fight between the nerds and geeks. Trivia *When Cargill meets Homer and Bart at the gorge, his clothes are completely worn out and tattered, but it's never explained how his clothes stayed that way. It may be possible, however, that he could be standing near the dome when it exploded. *Russ Cargill aiming him Double-barreled shotgun at Homer Simpson contains a stock footage of Mr. Burns aiming his Double-barreled pump action shotgun at Comic Book Guy is from Treehouse of Horror XVI. *Russ Cargill has a Double-barreled shotgun appears to be a break action, straight grip stock, one trigger inside a trigger guard, no opening lever, a front sight on top between the two barrels, and has two hammers. Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Leader Category:Gunmen Category:Bombers Category:Terrorists Category:Obsessed Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Delusional Category:Dictator Category:Humans Category:Lawful Evil Category:Trickster Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Destroyers Category:Trap Master Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Child-Abusers Category:Evil Genius Category:Extremists Category:Rogue Villains Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Psychopath Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Big Bads